Percy Jackson and the Giant of Lightning
by The King of the Tophat Clan
Summary: Years after the death of Gaea, the world still goes on. The pantheons of the gods are fighting, and in the center of it all are Percy, his friends, NOah, Cassy, and Dani. along with his girlfriend Piper, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Dear reader,

I have been preparing a story for a long time. Now is the time to begin this long process of writing. Welcome to Percy Jackson and the Giant of Lightning.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 1 Percy POV

As I woke up, my cabin came up around me. It was filled with old dirty laundry. Eww. I guess I should explain. Again.

My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. Uhg, now for the titles, yay, Bane of Gaea, Savior of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, etc.… my friends and I are demigods, half god, half mortal. A few years ago we had a huge battle against the ancient race of giants, and lost a friend. Leo was a good man, hyper, but good. Me and my 'girlfriend' Annab- HER, watched him explode. I hope he's still alive, actually. After that me and HER, had a falling-out of sorts, and broke up. Now I and the beautiful Piper Mclean are happily married, but sad. Not at each other, but at the world.

The past 7 months have been downright evil. The tornadoes destroying the Wild, the pantheons of gods, Egyptians, Norse, Greek, Roman, have been fighting, the death of close ones, parents, brothers, gods (not loved as much).

A few new demigods have come in to camp, Noah, Cassandra, and Danielle. Noah's the first child of Hestia EVER! He's cool, and can swim really well. Cassy and Dani are twin daughters of Demeter, and can play basketball very well. Hmm, fire can swim, and plants can ball…

I guess I should wake up now, and tell my tale…

/

 **Hey, I just wanted to upload my story. Shoutout to Izzybella12 for a later character. Verse for encouragement: Proverbs 3:5-6; trust in the Lord all your heart and lean not on your understanding;in all your ways submit to him, and he will make your paths straight.**

 **Peace,**

 **N**


	2. The Return

**Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know how.** **. I'm new… sooo long to update**

 **Do I look like Uncle Rick?**

 **/**

Percy POV:

Ok, so a few years ago, after Gaea, we all went a bit crazy. (Not literally!) We fought, HER and I broke up, Jason started dating Annabeth. I started dating Piper. WE GOT ANOTHER **** PROPHECY! If you want to hear it, ask…. Go on, ask. Fine, I'll tell you

11 children of the gods will leave

To fly up the giant's sleeve

8 tasks to complete

After the trials, Giant's power is meek

In the end, giant essence will seep

In the void, endlessly deep

I need to get out of this cabin, I'm gonna take a run…

/A wild line break appeared!/

The Giants Lair

"The demigodsssssss grow old, master, getting rusty in their skillsss." Hissed the Dracaena. "Yes, Scythe, they will soon fail…and when the humans fail, the gods will FADE!"Astrapi yelled into the crowd of monsters. "GODS WILL FADE!" A hundred monsters, demons, minor gods and rogue demigods who worship Astrapi yelled with him.

/Trainer threw Master Ball at line break/

3rd person POV 

"Aaron, get your Dollium back here, NOW." Piper fake-yelled at the boy. "You will turn my cabin back to pink, and not this HORRID gray!" "NEVER!" Aaron was the only person immune to her charmspeak. "It's a much nicer color now!" Aaron disappeared into the trees. Just then, he heard a huge boom. "No, it cant be?" Aaron sprinted into camp, and saw a huge bronze dragon. "LEO'S BACK!" A huge crowd stood staring, then parted, revealing the Seven. "Leo, where in Tartarus were you?!" Piper was always extreme with things like this. Hey, Beuty Que-" He was cut short by Piper, and the rest of the Seven, giving him a huge bear hug. Leo then looked up at Festus, then they all noticed a female on top of the dragon. "Calypso is that you?" asked Percy. "Hello, Perseus." answered Calypso. "Now Calypso, you said you forgave Percy, so, don't act so creepy." Leo tried to calm the situation. The next few hours they had to spend explaining, so Aaron had them repaint Piper's cabin with him, with a little help from Piper's 'charm'.

 **Ok, so, Leo is back, with Calypso, Piper has a gray cabin, and I have the worst story ever. Don't worry, I'm not giving this story up, it's just that I have no time to write. I'll try to update faster.**

 **t-l-o-t-t-h-c**


End file.
